Naruto & the forbidden scroll
by Writer of The Stars
Summary: two paths. one destiny. Follow Naruto Namikaze as he tries to find out who he is, who his true friends are, & What exactly everyone expects from him... the main pairing will be NarutoXHinata,InoXSasuke, SakuraXShikamaru,KabutoXAnko & others...


**Discalmer**

**: I don not own anything of Harry potter or Naruto.**

**Readers**

**:**** I am sorry but I don't know the ramen stands owner's name or Ino's mother's name, so I'm giving them the name Tenchi and Sarah.**

**Chapter one- The Invitation**

**General POV**

Stormy did not even begin to cover the weather outside the house of number 7 kohona drive. Rain dunshing and thunder booming, lightening flashing and wind howling. This was a storm not like any other.

From outside of the window one could see a figure of a small child, standing with his face pressed against the glass, goldish blonde hair framed an oval shaped face with sapphire blue eyes.

"Naruto! get your face away from the window" an airy voice of an obiviously exasperated female yelled. Causing the blonde haired child to fall off the sil of the window he was leaning against.

Looking toward the direction that the voice had come from, Naruto gave a sheepish kind of grin, almost like an unsaid apology then picked himself up and dashed into the kitchen to grab some of the dinner that had just finished being prepaired.

"Seriously that boy. Someday he's going to land himself in trouble" a pretty woman with brown

hair muttered to herself as she followed Naruto into the kitchen."Come on now Ayame, leave the boy be. Reminds me of how Minato use to act when he was that age" an older male voice replied.

**(Proof)**

"Hello, might you be Tenchi Namikaze" a voice said surprising the three Namikaze family members.

" aaaaahhhh talking monkey" Naruto screamed falling out of his chair, then getting up and running around the kitchen screaming "Get it away, get it away".

If it was possible the monkey, whose name was Zulu actually facefaulted and they say that only happens in animes.

"Naruto would you stop throwing bananas at the monkey and sit back down" Ayame yelled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him onto his chair.

"Yes I am Tenchi Namikaze" the old man sitting at the table replied calmly as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. While pulling out a bottle of sake from no where and asking Zulu if he wanted some

"No thank you I only drink coffee" Zulu the monkey answered as he placed a scroll on the table and proofed away.

Tenchi slowly set down the sake against his will and picked up the scroll. "Looks like Naruto's invitation to The Kohona Academy of Ninja and Kunoichi finally arrived" He said with a remorseful voice.

Naruto looked up from where he was sulking in his chair and asked clearly confused "What's a ninja?"

Tenchi instead of replying handed Naruto the scroll to read.

Openning the scroll Naruto found himself surprised with what was written within

**The Kohona Academy **

**of Ninja and Kunoichi**

**Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**(Third Hokage, The Professor)**

_**Dear Mr. Namikaze,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at The Kohona Academy of Ninja and Kunoichi. Please find inclosed a list of all necessary books and **_

_**equipment.**_

_**Term begins on October 1. We await your summons by no later than August 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Tsunade Senju**_

_**Deputy Hokage and Head healer**_

**The second page with equipments:**

**The Kohona Academy **

**of Ninja and Kunoichi**

**UNIFORMS**

**First year students will require:**

**Boys**

**3 black pair of cargo pants**

**3 black t-shirts**

**1 pair of protective fingerless gloves**

**1 black winter cloak**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**Girls**

**3 knee length black skirts (class wear only)**

**3 pairs black cargo capriees**

**3 black t-shirts**

**1 pair of protective fingerless gloves **

**1 black winter cloak**

**Please ****n****ote that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS AND WEAPONS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the followings:**

**The Standard Book of Ninjutsu (Grade 1) by Kakashi Hatake**

**A History of Chakra by Hashirama Senju (Updating since 1800s)**

**Chakra Theory by Tobirama Senju (Updating since 1800s)**

**A Beginners Guide to Medical NiNnjutsu by Tsunade Senju**

**One Thousand Herbs and Plants by Inochi Yamanaka **

**One Thousand Chakra Based Poisons by Sarah Yamanaka**

**Survival Techniques and Precautions by Anko Mitarashi**

**Forribben Techniques and defense against them by Orochimaru**

**OTHER EQUIPEMENT**

**3 kunai**

**5 Shuriken**

**1 Weapons pouch**

**7 Exploding notes**

**1 Soldier Pill**

Stude**nts sign a summoning contact...**

Just then a knock was heard at the door...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliff hanger.. .post a review for the<p>

next chapter please...

Lady Starshine Destiny


End file.
